Summary of Work: The effects of chronic pesticide exposure among farmworkers to risk of neurologic disease. This study is being written up by Dr. Kamel. My role in the study was to help establish the initial contacts for the study, help with the initial planning of the study design, to develop the exposure assessment strategy for the study, and to help design the remaining sections of the questionnaire. Reproductive endpoints in the agricultural health study. I have been involved in developing the exposure assessment strategy for the study and will take the lead on analyses of menstrual cycle abnormalities, spontaneous abortions, low birth weight and preterm delivery, and pregnancy complications among women living on farms exposed to pesticides.